


What Could Go Wrong? (a lot, apparently)

by horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy (orphan_account)



Series: The Mystery Series! (Will Be Retitled Later On) [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Almost death, Also i love soundwave, Also the Wheelcee is there if you squint or have a magnifying glass, At least no one dies, Bumblebee is adorable, Bwahhahahahahaha, Hidden Injuries, I need to stop tagging now, OP why you do thus, Ratchet is grumpy, also small hint of something dastardly this author has up her sleeve, arcee is snarky, as always, author/soundwave, bulkhead is just generally a, but kind of absentminded, but then nice, but this is fun, frickin sweetheart, hurt/no comfort at first, like my dog!, oh forget it I was going to tag those with mentions of graphic violence but who cares, oh yeah i almost forgot, platonic OP & Ratchet, ratchet why you do this, then hurt/comfort, wheeljack is mah boi, yes I ship myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy
Summary: No summary — not because I can’t summarize, (why would you think that? I’m offended) but because I want the story to be a complete surprise. Just be prepared for pure fluff. Nothing but fluff. Not even a hint of pain or anything.Dang it I spoiled it.





	What Could Go Wrong? (a lot, apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> Frickin I wanted to put a deg deg Lenny face as the title but this blasted iPad won’t let me. Oh well.
> 
> Also time for Cybertronian - human is as follows:
> 
> Nanosecond — second
> 
> Quartz — minute
> 
> Joor — hour
> 
> They’ve adopted Earth terms for days, weeks, months, etc. due to Earth’s rotation/revolution pattern.

Ratchet sighed. Then ducked, as a laser cannon blast shook the rock right where his head had been a mere nanosecond ago. 

He was getting too old for this slag, he decided, as he tucked and rolled from one spot of cover to the next. To his left he could see Optimus, grappling with the decidedly uglier form of Megatron, while Lazerbeak strafed Arcee and Bulkhead to his right. Wheeljack was dueling Soundwave, katanas screeching against tentacles as the Decepticon second-in-command attempted to reach the Wrecker’s weak spots. 

Ratchet couldn't stay distracted for long, however, because he had his own problem to deal with. The remaining Eradicons had been fiercely peppering his shelter with laser fire as he caught his breath, but now it was time to put them out of their misery. 

With an age-old war cry he leapt out of his hiding spot and lunged at the nearest ‘con. Quickly dispatching the first, he moved to the second, then the third, then the fourth, and so on. It was only when he heard a brief grunt of surprise that he ceased for a moment in his relentless pursuit of the now fleeing Eradicons - as he did he uttered a quick grunt of his own as a Eradicon claw scraped across his chest - and turned back to see the Optimus staring Megatron down with his fusion cannons pointed at the warlord’s face. Quicker than Ratchet could even blink, however, Optimus shifted his aim point to the ‘con’s right ped and left knee strut and fired. Megatron’s roar of fury intermingled with pain echoed across the field and everyone froze, even Wheeljack and Soundwave. 

Ratchet must have been particularly slow at that time, because for some odd reason, he saw a human face merely inches away from his own and staring straight at his own optics. It was a girl, about 25 or so, brown haired and strikingly steel blue-grey eyed, with a wry grin on her face. All she said was “Oops! Talk to you later, Ratchie!” and then she was gone with a wink.

He had no time to even vaguely think about _what_   _the frag just happened_ because all of a sudden he heard, “Decepticons! Retreat!” and turned in time to see Soundwave supporting his leader through a groundbridge followed by Lazerbeak and a couple of Eradicons. He looked down, as per his usual habit after a battle, and was surprised to find himself covered in energon. Obviously not his, he told himself, as he would have known and felt any sort of impact.

Forgoing a personal scan, he ran as quickly to the rest of the team, who were regrouping around Optimus. As he neared them, he panted out (it was a long run, okay?) “Is - _puff -_ everyone - _puff -_ alright?”

After receiving three affirmative nods, he turned just in time to catch Optimus as the Prime stumbled with a pained ‘ufff’.

“Optimus! Quick, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, help me carry him. Arcee, comm back to Bumblebee. We need a groundbridge now.”

Within seconds the swirling green vortex appeared, and Ratchet, helped by Wheeljack and Bulkhead, carried the semiconscious Prime through. 

* * *

 

Half a joor later, Ratchet had managed to stabilize his old friend. Optimus had suffered one major wound, a cannon shot nearly right of top of his spark (Ratchet was still wondering how that hadn’t killed him) and several other shallow wounds from the warlord’s claws. Primus forbid Megatron ever got the idea to dip his tips in poison, Ratchet mused. 

He now turned to the others who just had a few general laser burns along with Wheeljack’s slight damage from Soundwave’s tentacles. Bumblebee was upset that he had missed Optimus’ incredible move, but since no one else had seen it either due to the fact that they were too busy trying to survive, he was slightly consoled. 

Ratchet double-checked the now resting Prime’s vitals, satisfied that they were stable. He then moved to the computer, where Raf was busy scouring the web for any footage of the fight, as was his task after any major battles, and replacing it with nonsense, often the dancing monkeys he was so famous for. 

As he watched the young genius at his work, Ratchet thought back to his old days on Cybertron, when he had known Soundwave and Lazerbeak well, and as friends. They had gone to university together, and while Ratchet was viewed as one of the top in the medical field, Soundwave had been the undisputed best of the cybersecurity bunch.

Coming back to himself with a jolt, he rummaged around his subspace for a cleaning cloth, then began to wipe himself down. He winced as he dragged the cloth over an area thickly covered in energon, then realized, rather belatedly, that he had never run a scan on himself. He did so now, and winced again at the number of systems screaming at him from inside his frame. How had he not noticed the multiple warnings flashing on his HUD? 

A wave of pain, soft but present, moved from the middle of his right thigh to the middle of the left of his framecage and Ratchet jumped. He quickly glanced around, begging to Primus that no one had noticed; thankfully, no one had. 

He continued cleaning himself, faster this time, as the cloth revealed a deep gash or slit or wound, he wasn’t sure, in his frame. Emerging from the wound was a steady flow of energon, which explained the lightheaded-ness he had been feeling earlier. Another stronger and angrier pain stabbed his chest and Ratchet gasped softly. His vision was beginning to swim and he knew... What _in all the slagging Pitspawn of Unicron was she doing here again?!?_

Ratchet eyed the grey-eyed girl as warily as he could. His body was growing numb — probably shouldn’t have taken that energon scab of sorts off with the cloth, he thought to himself — and his optics were flickering. No one had noticed the medic’s dire situation just yet, but it was moments before they did. 

“Hey, Ratchet,” the girl murmured softly.

”Who the frag — _unghh —_  are you?”

”Who am I? You can call me Grace. But for right now, I’m the one who’s going to save your life.” 

“Wait — _hngggh_  — _what?”_ His speech was more of a hiss now, as his energon left his body and the pain mounted. 

The girl simply winked, then shouted in a voice remarkably unlike hers and more like his, “HEY! LAZYAFTS!”

Arcee jumped up and whirled around, her face screwed up in anger, but then stopped short as she saw the ailing CMO. The bike grabbed at Wheeljack’s arm and pulled him towards Ratchet. 

Ratchet could hardly see anymore, the pain and energon loss going to his head. The girl, Grace, he supposed, patted his face fondly, winked again (she seemed to be fond of doing that, he noted in his pain-fizzled brain), and disappeared without leaving a trace. 

He had no time to analyze it though, as he was gently lifted from his seat on the floor —how had he gotten there?— and hoisted onto the other medical bed in the base. He barely felt Arcee’s nimble fingers cleaning out the gash on his frame and Wheeljack’s voice guiding her along. 

He didn’t hear the rumbling bass of Optimus’ voice as he passed out from confusion and loss of energon. 

* * *

 

Ratchet awoke to a beeping sound next to him. He attempted to startle awake but his body was too sluggish. Instead, his optics onlined and he gasped, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. 

“What happened?”

”Relax, old friend. You were injured in the fight against the Decpticons and you’ve lost most of your major supply of energon. Arced and Wheeljack fixed you up.”

”How long have I been in stasis?”

”6 joors.”

”Slag.”

Suddenly Ratchet’s medical programming kicked in, give or take a few seconds, and his mind registered who was speaking.

”Optimus! Why aren’t you on your bed?”

”I am. They moved our beds closer together because I had a feeling you would be startled when you woke up.”

Ratchet surveyed the welds on his chest. “Well, they did a semi-decent job, I suppose.”

Optimus chuckled. “That’s more like the Ratchet I know. While you were asleep you seemed quite distressed, muttering the occasional ‘Grace’ and ‘who is she’ and whatnot.”

Ratchet paused in studying Wheeljack and Arcee’s work. “So her name was Grace then.”

Optimus peered quizzically at him. “Who was this ‘Grace’?”

”A human girl, whom I’ve seen pop into existence twice today before my very optics. First on the battlefield, after you shot Megatron, and just before I fell into stasis after I realized I was losing energon. She was actually the one who alerted Arcee; I was too far gone to do anything.” Ratchet then remembered. “Is Raf alright? Did he see anything?”

”He is fine, Ratchet. He was very nervous before Arcee and Wheeljack had you stabilized. I wonder who this girl is. She said nothing to you?”

”Aside from ‘Hey, _Ratchie,’_ the first time and introducing herself the second time, no.”

Optimus chuckled at the nickname then winced. 

“Don’t laugh, Optimus! You’ll strain your repairs!” Ratchet’s medic mode kicked in again as his leader took small breaths to avoid aggravating the welds. 

“You’re one to talk,” the Prime puffed. “You didn’t even tell anyone you were hurt!”

”Oh hush.”

They spoke long into the night, bantering gently and wondering about the mystery girl named Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> So the summary, with the hint of happiness, was a.  
> ...  
> ...  
> Lie. I know I’m as shocked as you are. But anyway, I don’t know if you noticed any little hints but I’m working on something big and this was my not-so-grand grand reveal I guess??? 
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
